Lockers & Kisses
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: A rantdrabble I wrote about people who make out on other people's lockers, from the POV of the Gboys.


Disclaimers: I wish I owned Gundam Wing. (sigh) Or just Duo.

Warnings: Shonen ai, stupid sheep, and OOC characters.

This is a drabble/rant, because I've/we've been dealing with this situation since the beginning of school this year. Thank gods that school is nearly over. Not my best writing, but it is a rant remember.

Dedicated to: Jenny, Katelyn, Susan and Stephanie, who have suffered from the 'sheep' along with me, and Emma who understands our plight, and loves the sheep analogy.

"They aren't sheep today. They're hall clogs." (Katelyn)

**Lockers & Kisses**

XXXXX

"Ahem."

The polite cough went unheard in the loud, over crowded hallway.

"AHEM!" Once again, it was ignored.

"EXCUSE ME!" The braided teen shouted, hands resting on his slim hips as he glared at the couple making out against his locker.

Finally they separated, and moved off to their side of the hall. Duo just growled and spun his combination, jerking open his locker. "Stupid little grade nines." he muttered to his best friend beside him.

"They're crowding us again." Heero intoned in a threatened voice. "They're go to ambush us when we least expect it."

"They can't ambush you if you can see them, Heero." Quatre proclaimed from the other side of Heero. (1)

"Well, it damn well feels like it!" Duo said, still glaring at the cloned girls and guys surrounding them in nearly a full circle. (2)

It was the same everyday when they came back to school at the end of lunch. The grade nines that had lockers across the hall from the five ex-pilots (who were older and way more mature grade 12's) stood in groupings across the hall and it continued down the hall further too. They would come back, and their lockers would either be unreachable, causing everyone to push them out of the way, making Wufei feel like he was herding sheep. Stupid sheep. (3) Or, they would encounter a couple or three making out, using their lockers for support.

Duo couldn't see why they didn't just use their own lockers across the hall. Was this side better or something? All the girls seemed to have their lockers there, and the guys would come upstairs to see them/talk to them/make out with them. Not only that, it was like everyone and his brother had decided to occupy the space during breaks, as if they didn't have their own lockers, _down_stairs.

Sometimes, the noise from all the extra people that didn't belong there was so bad that Trowa couldn't even hear what Quatre was saying to him, when the blonde was standing right next to him. He often found himself nearly shouting "What!" and getting a "Never mind!" in response. (4)

On the days that Quatre was away and they couldn't go to his house for a peaceful meal, they sat on the not so clean floor and leaned against their lockers to eat. It was fine, until the students across from them starting coming back. The volume increased from near silence, to uproar in seconds. So many of them grouped around, that they nearly stepped on Duo and Heero several times as other students tried to get through, hoping to reach point B without getting crushed. It also gave them a _great _view of the butts of the grade 9 girls. (5)

Occasionally the boys found them to be somewhat amusing. They would have petty little arguments with their friends. "No! I can't walk down there! He'll see me! We just broke up two days ago! I can't let him see me!" (6)

There was another group of friends on the other side of Duo's locker, who also suffered from the curse of those who sucked face. They often joined in the boys when they were laughing at them or wanted to hear the latest form of stupidity they had managed.

But, today Duo had finally had enough. He needed a plan to stop them. Heero was his first choice as a partner in this mission. "Hey. Heero. I think I gotta way to stop them."

"Hn." Heero replied, looking very interested.

"Okay. Here it is." He whispered his plan to the Japanese teen, who nodded in response to everything he heard.

"Alright lets do it."

XXXXXXXX

The next day at lunch, the halls slowly emptied of most of the students. Duo and Heero hung behind though, telling the other three that they would join them at Quatre's house tomorrow.

They sat and ate their lunches, discussing various assignments they were working on, Heero completely confusing Duo as he talked about his politics ISU. (7)

Then, 15 minutes towards the end of the lunch hour, (which wasn't exactly an hour.) Duo and Heero stood and cleaned up their stuff.

"You ready?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded, stepping close to his friend. All of a sudden, (although it wasn't all of a sudden, because they planned it.) Heero cut off the distance between them and pressed his lips to Duo's. Slightly startled by the quick actions, the braided boy moved backwards, only to be shoved up against the lockers across from their own.

They separated for a moment, regaining their lost senses, staring into one another's eyes. _Why does this feel so … right? _Duo thought as he looked deep into the piercing cobalt blue eyes.

Then people started to come around the corner, and this time Duo locked lips with the other boy, letting a longing moan escape his throat. More and more people returned, and were now staring openly at the two (deliciously hot) guys making out. The ex-pilots only deepened the kiss, Heero thrusting his tongue inside Duo's warm mouth that was nearly begging for the invasion.

"Um? Y-You…my…You're on my locker!" A girl squeaked. They broke the kiss again.

"Yeah? So? You're always violating MY locker, we wanted to see how you liked it." Duo retorted.

"Uh, well, if you stop, we'll stop." Her boyfriend said somewhat stupidly, blinking in utter shock at the two guys making out on his girlfriend's locker. (8)

"Deal." Heero said, pushing away from Duo. The other teen moved away from the locker as well, giving the stunned young teens a self-satisfied smirk.

At that moment, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre turned the corner laughing at a private joke.

"Hey!" Quatre greeted the other two. "What did you do all lunch?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just had a bit of fun." The braided one replied.

"Oooookay." Wufei said, sending a strange look to the frightened nines and tens that were attempting to glue themselves to their lockers.

"Yep. We herded sheep. It was lots of fun. We should do it again sometime, Duo." Heero told them, winking to tell them that they would find out all about it later.

"I would love to do it with you again, Hee-chan."

XXXXXOWARIXXXXX

5 Gundam boys, 5 friends (me + 4)

(1) It does almost feel like they just waiting to pounce on us. Katelyn said that it felt like they were going to ambush us once when it was only her and I sitting there for lunch. Stephanie said this exact comment to us.

(2) They **do **look like clones. All the girls look like they're wearing the same thing as the other girls. (Not that I don't like fashion. I just don't blow all my money on the latest styles. Manga though, that's a different story.) And they do nearly circle you. You break through, get to your locker, shove more people out of the way, then it just closes up.

(3) We actually noticed that it felt like herding sheep one day. We make those silly 'move along' motions with our hands and push them into a sort of huddled group. Like sheep.

(4) Can't tell you how many times this has happened. They're talking loudly about something, then suddenly I'm yelling to be heard over all the noise to talk to someone not even a foot away.

(5) Yes, because I _love_ looking at other girls from that side and angle. Maybe if they were hot, older _guys_, I would feel differently.

(6) Katelyn actually overheard this on her spare. I came back from class and she told me about it. So dumb it made me laugh.

(7) An ISU is a type of final project. I don't have a clue whenever they start talking about things like politics and chemistry. And yet, I find myself reading about fighting in Congo, Human Rights that aren't right, and MSGC's (Are those even the right letters?)

(8) Unfortunately, the solution isn't as simple for us. No one is about to engage in any Yuri activity anytime soon. We don't like each other that way.


End file.
